Someone has Noticed
by weluvgirlswithglasses
Summary: Kagami muses over her developing feelings for Konata. Another short one-shot, sister story to "Why do I Even Care?" Please read and review, you'd make me quite happy.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lucky Star or the characters depicted. I'm just doing this for fun and there's no way on earth I'll ever profit from it, k?

**Author's Notes:** This one was a little harder for me to write. Angry stuff sorta flows out easily, but mushy stuff needs to catch me in just the right mood. This is sorta like the companion story to "Why do I Even Care?". Again, it's a reflection by Kagami, but this time it's more geared toward the deredere, or gentle side of her personality. This one is also a lot more slanted toward my preference for their relationship... I tried to include some sorta subtle references to Kagami's image song "100 Percent Nai Nai Nai"...in case anyone notices. Again, please review if you like it or don't like it or whatever. I'd really appreciate it. Oh uh, and...this one is dedicated to my girlfriend.

**Someone has Noticed**

You make me feel strange. I'm not quite sure how else to describe it. Today was an ordinary day, my morning rituals and daily menial tasks going without a hitch. Likewise, the train ride into school was as mundane as anyone would expect. I had been mulling over the previous night's homework assignment for the greater length of the trip. It gave me a bit more trouble than I anticipated, but I've also been having a harder time concentrating these past couple of days...

Tsukasa and I entered the school, chatting and making our way toward our respective classes as we do every day. I was clear, calm, and focused for the day.

That's when I caught a glimpse of that unmistakable, vibrant blue mass that could only be you. You were waving casually to the two of us, the usual half-lidded gaze and lazy smile on your face. My heart skipped a beat - I did my best to ignore it, and gave you the usual greeting. We had a few minutes to kill before class started, so the three of us talked some. Over the course of the conversation, I absentmindedly began tracing the outline of the hair surrounding your face with my eyes. The deep, bright hue that had initially captured my attention now held it fast, and I could hear yours and Tsukasa's words blur into incomprehensible chatter at the back of my mind. Following the many zigs and zags of your bangs eventually brought me to your face, which was currently focused on my sister. I mused gently over the thought that the only part of you that was brighter and bolder than your hair would have to be those saturated green eyes of yours, yet you always wear such a sleepy look on them, not allowing anyone to see how gorgeous they may really be.

That thought was what snapped me out of it. Or maybe it was the sounds of shuffling feet growing faster as everyone moved into class. Or maybe it was the drolling repetition of my name and the seemingly sudden attention that those eyes which had previously held me captive were giving me. I saw that both of your hands were slightly raised, by the way, and I know that your next course of action in getting my attention was going to be grabbing my cheeks. I'm glad I stopped you.

Thankfully not having time to explain myself (though you somehow managed to make a jab at me for spacing out nonetheless), I straightened my shirt and hoisted my bag, and turned to go to class. Tsukasa said she'd see me at lunch. You waved goodbye and told me not to daydream in class. I stopped in mid-step as you turned and walked into your classroom. My eyes were glued to the back of your head. Suddenly, I was filled with an irrational urge to forget about class or time or seating assignments and just follow you. I wanted to dart after you, sit beside you, finally have a chance to be near you as Tsukasa and Miyuki can be near you. If only I had been allowed to be in your class for just one year, I could have...

Realizing that the door to your classroom was now shut and I was now the only one in the hall, I dropped my ridiculous longing and made a dash for class.

* * *

It's not a big deal. And it's not the first time I've felt that way around you. I don't know why it's bothering me so much right now. I do know that it's all your fault, though. I'm supposed to be finishing my assignments right now, but so far I've been unable to stop staring blankly up at my ceiling. You'd probably pride yourself on being able to distract me so thoroughly. I try to motivate myself, try to think about how late I'll wind up staying awake if I don't get started now...somehow that train of thought leads to my fondly remembering our conversation at lunch this afternoon. You had inexplicably managed to link a simple chat about baking cookies to one of your disgusting eroge, and I had diligently whipped you back to reality with sharply delivered commentary; as usual.

Wait - why am I thinking of that as a good memory? You ruined a perfectly innocent conversation. You always do. And half the time you do so it's in a language that couldn't possibly pertain to any hint of rationality. Your idea of how the world works is completely warped...as is your concept of friendship. The way that you shamelessly use me and the others to benefit your hobbies, and the way that such phrases and sentiments such as "Thank you" or "I'm sorry" are completely foreign to you...not just anyone is going to put up with that, you know. Especially not admissions personnel at college, or someone looking to hire you for a -real- job. It's a wonder that I put up with you the way I do, with the way that you seem to favor my pain over all others for the sake of your amusement. You're so selfish, and it's such a chore to take care of you. So why do I always help you whenever you ask me to? Why does thinking about your smug, mischievous, cute little smile make me feel...

I glance over at the photo beside my bed. It's only been up there for a couple of days now, since we got back from the class trip. I'll cover it up if you come over anytime soon, because I told you I hadn't put it up and I refuse to hold the door open for any more of your teasing...but right now, I can look at it. Your smile is sweet and carefree. There's nothing about it that isn't genuine. It looks eons better compared to the awkward face I had plastered on at that time. I had very deliberately kept everything from you that day. The letter, the meeting, and the inane, humiliating result. I knew I'd -never- hear the end of it from you...but now, looking at the photo you had us take, I wonder if you knew. When you called me that night, did you want to know if I was alright? Was it just too out of your character to ask directly? Maybe I'm giving you too much credit. Yet still, looking at the photo now, I'm filled with a gentle, relaxing warmth. Especially when I look at you. I smile despite myself.

And now suddenly, I'm overwhelmed by an urge to call you. I want to tell you that if you feel like dragging me off to Akiba to keep you company, I'm up for it. I want to let you know that I'm thinking of you. I want to say thank you for forcing me into that photo booth. I want to say sorry for acting like such an idiot around you sometimes. I want to tell you that no matter how much I disapprove of your odd, odd lifestyle, and no matter how angry you make me, I'll always be here for you. I want to tell you just how much it kills me every year when I'm not placed in your class. I want to tell you...just how much I want to see you right now. My heart is beating faster with each passing thought.

My trance is shattered by the sound of my door opening. I shoot to an upright sitting position, my hair settling and my eyes a little wider than they should be.

"Oh...are you done with your homework already? That was fast."

It's Matsuri.

"Anyway, the phone is for you."

I reach for the receiver and thank her as she exits. I lift the phone to my face, my head still swimming from a few moments ago.

"Hello?"

"Kagami?"

My heart patters violently against the walls of my chest. Some coincidence.

"Hey, what's up?" I try to sound cool.

"Not much. Hey, can I come over to your house?"

"Eh? Sure...any reason?"

"Do I need an ulterior motive to see you? Kagamin, I'm hurt. You think so little of me..." I hear your very obviously fake sniffling easily through the phone. Now I know that you have an ulterior motive. "Doing my homework on my own is so lonely and boring...I thought that I might be more motivated in the company of my dear friend..."

Normally by this point, my eyes would be rolling and I'd be snapping at you. Now, I'm just smiling. "Hey, I already said that you could come over...so you can drop the act, okay?"

"Okay! See you soon!" Click. As usual, no thank you. Oh well.

You make me feel strange. I think I know another way to describe it...but I don't think it's something I can ever say to you. There's no way you'd ever take me that seriously, right? Well, I can be satisfied with the way things are for now. Maybe not 100 percent, but...

...crap. What are you going to say when you find out I haven't even started my homework? Ah jeez, I'd better get cracking...

**Footnotes:** So, sorry nothing happened. I do plan to write something where something totally does happen, but for now I'm loosening up. If anyone would like to see more out of me, reviews are a great form of encouragement. Was Kagami in character enough? That's really what I was going for the most here. Anyway, thanks for taking a look again.


End file.
